Shooting Eclipse
by KarmaGrace75
Summary: Metallica Eclipse is still a fairly new trainer and decides for her second year of traveling she'll go to Hoenn and try out Pokemon Contests. She meets Trip Shootie, another trainer from her home region Unova, who's on his third year of traveling. The two decide to travel together, help each other out and...eventually fall in love. Trip/OC


**Okay! Welcome to **_**Shooting Eclipse**_** everyone! So some of you might know me from my other account (link is posted on my profile)! This is a new story I've come up with and I'm pretty excited about it. Every chapter will be treated like an actual episode like in the anime. So this story will have multiple opening themes and ending themes like the anime has.**

**However it'll be set a little differently:**

**Instead of having an opening theme at the beginning and an ending theme at the end of each episode the opening will be featured and published first and then a few episodes (chapters) will follow it and be published until the end of the season where there will be an ending theme published, then another opening theme followed by more episodes (chapters), and ending theme and so on.**

**If you're a bit confused it'll go kind of like this:**

**Opening Theme-A Bunch of Episodes (chapters)-Ending Theme-Opening Theme-A bunch of Episodes (chapters)-Ending Theme-and so on…**

**So for this first theme I was going to write my own song for it but I got lazy and decided to just use the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl opening three: Battle Cry (Stand Up!) the movie version.**

**In this theme you'll see some of the characters who will appear, get to know their names and get a general feel for them and be hinted at who's who, the main characters, the rivals, the friends/family members/professors/champions/gym leaders/contest judges and hostess, evil teams, etc. before actual seeing them and their introductions in the episodes (chapters).**

**I think I've left you guys a long enough author's note and enough of the idea of how this is gonna work. So here we go! Please enjoy and leave a review. No flames or harsh coments/criticism please!**

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

**I **_**DON'T**_** OWN POKÉMON. I **_**DON'T**_** OWN THE POKÉMON DIAMOND AND PEARL THRID OPENING BATTLE CRY (STAND UP!)! I **_**DON'T**_** OWN TRIP/SHOOTIE FROM THE ANIME IN THE UNOVA SEASONS! HOWEVER I **_**DO**_** OWN THE STORYLINE AND PLOT! I **_**DO**_** OWN METALLICA, IRONIA, STERLING, CAMERON, KITA, LUKE, TRISTA, JACE, FRANZ, KRISSY, TEAM SOLAR AND THEIR MEMBERS AND TEAM LUNAR AND THEIR MEMBERS! **_**PLEASE DON'T STEAL MY OC'S AND MY IDEAS!**_

**-.-.-.-**

_Shooting Eclipse Opening Theme_

_**Battle Cry - (Stand Up!) - Movie Version**_

_(Music Starts)_

_Sometimes it's hard to know,_

_Which way you're supposed to go._

_But deep inside, you know you're strong._

_If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong_

Metallica faces the moon with her back towards the camera and then turns slightly to the left with her face looking towards the camera and smiles cheerfully while holding out a ribbon case. Her Torchic jumps in front of the camera.

Trip faces the sun with his back towards the camera and then turns slightly to the right with his face looking towards the camera and smirks determinedly while holding out a gym badge case. His Mudkip jumps in front of the camera.

A map of the Hoenn Region appears and fades away.

_Stand up!_

_(Stand up!)_

_For what is right._

_Be brave!_

_(Be brave!)_

_Get ready to fight!_

_Hold on!_

_(Hold on!)_

_We're friends for life._

_And if we come, together as one,_

_Complete the quest, that we've begun,_

_We will win the battle!_

_Pokémon!_

Metallica and Trip are walking down the road, Metallica holding Torchic while Mudkip's perched on Trip's shoulder. Kita and Jace appear with a translucent ribbon case over Kita and a translucent gym badge case over Jace.

Kita has her hands on her hips and smirks while Jace has his arms crossed grinning confidently. Kita sends out her Illumise while Jace send out his Volbeat.

Torchic jumps out of Metallica's arms as Mudkip jumps off Trip's shoulder.

The four Pokémon face their opponents determinedly.

Luke and Trista show up as the battle starts and run up to the right side of the field followed Franz and Krissy who run up to the left side of the field.

A quick close up of Luke and a ribbon case happens and then zooms out. A quick close up of Trista with a ribbon case happens and then zooms out.

A quick close up of Franz and a gym badge case happens and then zooms out. A quick close up of Krissy with a gym badge case happens and then zooms out.

_Sometimes it's hard to see,_

_Just what's your destiny._

_But when you find the path that's true,_

_You'll know that's the one for you._

Ironia, Sterling and Cameron flash on the screen and disappear then Professor Juniper, Professor Birch and Alder flash on the screen and disappear.

Steven and Wallace appear back to back, heads facing the camera smiling, with Aggron in the background behind Steven and Milotic in the background behind Wallace.

_Woo-hoo!_

_The time is now, the game's begun!_

_Together we will fight as one!_

_Each of us, in our own way,_

_Can make this world a better place._

The gym leaders and their respective gym badges flash and fade on the screen.

Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy appear sitting at their judging booths and zoom out a bit to show Vivian winking.

_Stand up!_

_(Stand up!)_

_For what is right._

_Be brave!_

_(Be brave!)_

_Get ready to fight!_

_Hold on!_

_(Hold on!)_

_We're friends for life._

_And if we come together as one,_

_Complete the quest, that we've begun,_

_We will win the battle!_

_Pokémon!_

Team Solar and Team Lunar appear and face off. The two team leaders glare hatefully at each other.

The scene changes to Metallica, Trip, Kita and Jace fighting Team Solar grunts and Executive Chino in the day time by a cliff and then changes to Metallica, Trip, Kita and Jace fighting Team Lunar and Executive Lila Marks in the night time by a lake.

_Just when it seems that you are lost and all alone,_

_You will find the courage and the strength to carry on._

_And if you fall along the way,_

_Have the faith you'll be okay._

_'Cause your friends are there for you,_

_Reachin' out to pull you through. _

Metallica and Trip are walking along a grassy path. Metallica gets excited and runs ahead. Suddenly the sky turns stormy and lightning flashed. Metallica falls to the ground on her knees in fear and covers her head. Lightning flashes again and Metallica see's a pair of boots in front of her. She looks up with frightened tear filled eyes and sees Trip holding his hand out with a gentle smile. She reaches out and right when she places her hand on his it becomes sunny and clear again. Trip pulls her up as Kita, Jace, Luke, Trista, Franz and Krissy run up behind Trip and each smile/gently smirk at her. Kita, Jace, Luke, Trista, Franz and Krissy each place a hand on top of Trip and Metallica's joined hands. She wipes her tears away with her free hand and smiles widely.

_Stand up!_

_(Stand up!)_

_For what is right._

_Be brave!_

_(Be brave!)_

_Get ready to fight!_

_Hold on!_

_(Hold on!)_

_We're friends for life._

_And if we come together as one,_

_Complete the quest, that we've begun,_

_We will win the battle!_

_Pokémon!_

The camera then shows Metallica and Trip faced fully forward with Metallica standing on the left side next to Trip while he's on the right side. Both are holding hands. The camera zooms out to show Kita next to Metallica holding her other hand, Luke holding Kita's other hand and Trista holding Luke's free hand, while Jace stands next to Trip and holds his other hand, Franz holds Jace's other hand and Krissy holds Franz's free hand, all standing next to each other in a straight line and smiling/smirking.

**-.-.-.-**

**And there ends the first opening theme. Wow this was about five or so pages long even without the author's notes! Hopefully this helps get you guys excited for all the upcoming episodes (chapters) and the whole storyline. **

**Please leave a review, but no flames or harsh comments/criticism! Thank you and hope to see you again in episode one!**


End file.
